(Fire Emblem Lemon) JalenxCherche!
by DarkToonLink27
Summary: Read the one with Anna first. Personally, I think that one's better.


"Hyah!" A voice yelled as the sound of steel against steel echoed. A blur of red and blue bounded around the room before it suddenly stopped with a clash full of rivalry. The red blur was none other than the renowned Tactician-now Assassin, Jalen, along with his signature Killing Edge. The blue blur was his close friend. And the daughter of another close brother-in-arms. Lucina.

"You're pretty good! Even after all these years of peace, you haven't been slowing down!" The red-haired boy said as a small grin played on his lips. However, Lucina kept a firm gaze on him, full of the desire to win. "You should be focused on your sword and not your mouth!" She said, letting out a fierce strike, causing the boy to jump back and regain himself. He got in a low position and narrowed his eyes at the woman standing across the room. "Time to tip the scales!" He yelled. And Lucina countered with one of her own quotes. "I say when it ends!"

Time seemed to freeze when the two clashed for one small moment before they were on opposite sides of the room. "...Huh?!" Lucina yelled as a lock of her hair drifted on the floor in front of her. "...!" Jalen gasped as a piece of his armor plating fell to the floor. "I can't believe you got me..." The boy said as he turned around and sheathed his sword. Lucina was finished doing the same as she walked over and sighed, sticking out her hand. "You never fail to counter or best me. You're the greatest rival I've had thus far." She said as a small smile appeared on her lips. Jalen stuck out his hand as well before he was caught off guard by her sudden movement. "Huh- OW!" He yelled. Lucina gave him a hard slap and he was rubbing his cheek in pain. "But I don't approve of you slicing my hair off!" She said angrily. She was always good at masking her anger with the boy in front of her. Most likely because of his naivety. He shook his head and began to walk away. "Sorry! I'll see you again, I think..."

Jalen was still grumbling as he was near a river with cold water, trying to wash the sting away. "Damn it. That hurt more than a Risen! Her hands are as stiff as a rock!" He said while shivering from the numb sting. He soon got up upon hearing the familiar sound of heavy footsteps and the clink of armor. "Cherche..." He said. And indeed it was, accompanied by the beast that brought them together, Minerva. "There's my young man. I was looking for you just earlier today." She said. It didn't matter how many hours he spent with her, he still couldn't get used to her elegant voice, her stunning beauty, and her calm, but fierce personality.

"Sorry. I was just sparring with someone. I'll be sure to give you my dessert at dinner tonight, for my absence." He said. The woman walked over and gave him a teasing, but loving ruffle of his hair. "It's quite alright. I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a ride. If that's alright with Minervykins." She said. The wyvern replied with a sharp screech that made Jalen's head spin as his dear wife was unfazed. "I take that as a yes?" He said sarcastically as he pulled on his ears to clear them. Cherche gave Minerva a scratch on the chin with a smile, without looking back to her young husband. "She actually said that 'Only if I get to fly higher than normal.'" She corrected. The boy scratched his head and sighed. "Right. I forgot you can understand her. Why not? I don't mind at all." He said. Cherche then whistled as Minerva lowered down as she mounted her. "Well then. Shall we?" She said as she smiled down at him. A small blush appeared on his cheeks as he nodded and got on. Minerva didn't waste any time as she got a running start and took off into the air.

The two Shepherds were high into the air and miles of the land were spread out before them. Cherche straightened up, being used to the high elevation, she could easily balance herself. Jalen could too, it had only been his eighth time flying, but his balance had to be good. He was an Assassin, after all. "I never get used to seeing the land like this. It truly is a magnificent sight..." Jalen said as he moved a tuft of hair from his eyes as the rest blew past him gently. Cherche craned her neck around and gave him that same warm smile. "Indeed. It's one of the many joys of being a flier. That, and you have privacy..." She said as he leaned in slightly. Jalen caught on as soon as the words parted her lips as he met her halfway with a gentle and long kiss. Afterwards, the two had a short moment of silence before it was broken once more by his lover. "Do you remember the day we first met? Or should I remind you?" She said. The red-haired boy shook his head and closed his eyes, remembering the scene. "No...I was still a fresh Assassin, and I mistakingly took out my bow to take care of a Knight, he was injured, but then he came after me. I wasn't able to switch weapons fast enough, and then all of a sudden I heard a loud sound and my foe fell. It was none other than you, who I saw silhouetted against the sun with your radiant beauty..." He said as he reopened his eyes. "And then that was the moment I fell in love with you..." He said. Cherche had a deep blush on her cheeks, it seemed that she had not gotten used to that familiar phrase. The boy knew he had struck a soft spot and began to tease her more, like she did to him earlier. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He said. Cherche gave Minerva a simple tap and one command. "Land."

As the two descended and were on the ground once more, Cherche whispered something to Minerva and the wyvern took off to the skies once more. "Cherche, why did we land early...?" Jalen asked. Cherche turned around and still had the same deep blush on her face. "The real question is...have I told you how much love you?" She said as she walked towards him, pushing him back against a tree. "Cherche-" He was soon cut off by another kiss. But this time, it was more than just an innocent one. This one was full of lust and wanting. The boy slowly sunk down as he saw her armor falling into the soft grass. They stopped the kiss and panted as a thin stream of saliva hung from their lips as they looked up at each other directly in the eyes as they both simultaneously said. "Make love to me..."

There was no time wasted. The boy helped the woman get out of her armor and smallclothes, and vice versa. His member was twitching with anticipation already as Cherche took a long, surprised gaze at it. "It's large..." She said after a hard swallow. Jalen looked away in embarrassment as his lean body was out in the open, but only to her. "I'll go ahead and be on top..." He said as he prepared to get up, only to find himself pushed against he tree once more. "No...you'll stay right there..." She said as she turned around, revealing her backside. He saw the crevice that he would enter for the first time. He blushed deeply at the sight and looked away as he saw her lower her hips onto him.

The silence was parted with a loud moan from her as she begun to bounce up and down on his large rod. He wrapped his arms around her hips and buried his head into her back as she continued. "It's...tight...!" He said as his hips instinctively gave a buck as she continued to bounce. "A-Ahn!~ And you're...so large!~" She moaned out in pleasure. A wet, slopping sound was already heard as they went on and on. Skin against skin, and moaning from the both of them was heard. "I...I'm sorry!" The young boy yelled as he soon flipped the both of them over so he could be on top.

Immediately, he begun to hammer her with fierce power and thrusting speed. She let out a loud shriek and gripped the grass tightly, tearing some blades out of the ground. "Harder! HARDER!~" She yelled instinctively and he obeyed, just like a loyal dog. A light coat of sweat draped both of their bodies as he had a firm grip on her rear, spreading it wide to get every inch of her. Until he noticed the one hole that was untouched, her anus. The thought of piercing her anally ran through his mind and he immediately pulled out and forced her onto the ground with a push. "This might hurt...!" He yelled as he thrusted into that hole. She let out a loud "KYAAAAAAAAAH!~" full of pleasure, and pain.

He could feel just how roughly he was stirring up her insides, and just how tense it was making her. His grip on her rear tightened as he begun to pound away at her, harshly. They were both dripping sweat, and it was just turning midday, which only added onto the heat. He was bracing for the climax now, he wouldn't get her pregnant, at least not yet. But the thought of just filling her insides with his seed made the climax closer as his member twitched violently. "Cherche! I'm gonna-" He was cut off by her demanding voice. "N-No! Not yet! Just a little longer!~" She pleaded. He grit his teeth and began to thrust for just a bit longer before she started nodding wildly. "Now! Do it now! Together!~" She said. After ramming as far as he could into her, they were in sync with their words just as they were before.

"I'M COMING!~"

With their tongues lolled out, and their breath heavy with numerous panting, he pulled out, seeing his seed overflow her hole. He fell back and looked up at the sky above, tired and out of energy. "I'm...done..." He said, letting out a long sigh. His vision was soon clouded by his lover who was looking down at him with narrowed eyes. "I...won't forgive you for that..." She said. The boy's eyes lit up as he found himself under her weight once more. "I'm going to make sure you're punished...I'm not going to stop until you're dry. No matter how long that takes..." She said. All with a dark smile on her face. Jalen swallowed hard and tried to scramble away, but his legs were locked by hers, and his arms were pinned down. "Aren't we supposed to cuddle, or something?!" He said as he looked up with wide eyes. "Oh...there's going to be no happy ending for you, my love...~" She said as her eyes narrowed. Leaving the boy helpless, only hoping someone would hear.

"H-HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


End file.
